In many venetian blind constructions, as is well known to those versed in the art, there is advantageously provided an automatically disengaging connection between the manual tilter actuation means and the slats. Such disengaging means may prevent excessive force in being applied to slats and ladders, as well as to internal stop mechanisms, if such are used. Also, such slip coupling means may avoid the need for overriding worm-and-wheel gearing, and permit of extremely simple cord length equalizing, if desired.
However, prior venetian blind slip couplings were relatively complex in construction, expensive in manufacture, subject to damage and malfunction, and difficult and tedious to install.